


I Don't Blame You for Being You

by TruceForest



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, Peterick, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Vampires, i originally wrote this without peterick and it evolved to have some elements so, read at your own risk I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Based on an "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" and vampire Fall out Boy au (well more like Pete Wentz vampire au).Other than that read the tags.





	I Don't Blame You for Being You

**Author's Note:**

> little note im sensitive so pls dont leave hate

     "Aghhh," Patrick heard Pete growl from his room.

  
Patrick checked his phone only to find out it was currently two in the morning. Patrick groans and turns his face into his pillows waiting for Pete to come knocking on his door. Not so strangely enough Patrick heard a small knock on his door.

  
     "Come in," Patrick yelled across the oak of his door. Pete slowly opened the door which creaked loudly, he only took a few steps inside the room before he stopped.

  
     "Come on in," Patrick encouraged as he opened his duvet telling Pete with his eyes to come join him in the warmth of his bed. Pete got into the bed just as slowly as he entered the room.

  
     "Can I," Pete whispered as his lips ghosted across Patrick's pale exposed neck.

  
     "Yeah whatever," Patrick said closing his eyes. Pete then took his fangs and inserted them into Patrick's neck. Pete felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins while Patrick felt a little dizzy.    

"Dude slow down a little it's not like I'm going anywhere," Patrick said.

  
     "Sorry," Pete replied laughing a little awkwardly taking his mouth off of Patrick's neck while running his tongue along his lip attempting to get the excess blood off of it. "I get a little carried away sometimes," he continued, slowly retracting his fangs. Pete gave Patrick his best puppy dog face in hopes of forgiveness.

  
     "Do you want me to get you something sweet?" Pete asked to make sure Patrick wasn't still feeling dizzy.

  
     "Yes please," Patrick replied with a small smile.

     Pete got off the soft king sized bed and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge as the bright light from it illuminated the pitch black of the room. Pete made sure to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up Andy or Joe who were sleeping in rooms down the hall. Pete had a feeling they wouldn't be as forgiving as Patrick if he woke them up at this hour in the morning. He took the half gallon of chocolate milk from the fridge and a short glass from the cupboard. He poured a small bit and put the milk back where it had been before then made his way back to Patrick's bedroom.

  
     Patrick was giving "gimmie bands" to the glass in Pete's hands which he couldn't help but give a chuckle at as he gave in and handed the glass to Patrick. Patrick slowly drank from the glass while Pete slumped back into the bed next to Patrick, careful not to bump and spill Patrick's milk. Once Patrick had gulped down all the milk from the glass he carefully put it on the nightstand. He then laid back down and Pete turned to face Patrick.

  
     "Thank you," Pete told Patrick.

  
     "Mmmh now let me sleep," Patrick mumbled in response as he snuggled into Pete.


End file.
